world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072314EddyJack
calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering galimatiasArguria GA at 00:37 -- 12:37:41 CG: Hey jack. 12:37:43 CG: You alive? 12:38:40 GA: -HE IS INDEED ALIVE, ALTOUGH IN THE MIDDLE OF TRAINING, IS THERE SOMETHING THE MATTER MR. MALLOY- 12:39:05 CG: I was worried he was going to get hurt from the changes you might make to the metal troll solid simulation. 12:40:55 GA: -167, NO WAIT, 168. THAT WOULD BE HIS BODY COUNT, I AM AFRAID THAT HE IS NOT THE BEST AT INFILTRATING INTO PLACES, HE IS FINE WHOEVER, THIS IS NOTHIGN HE HASN'T HANDLED IN A LIVE SITUATION.- 12:41:19 CG: Not the best at-you mean he sucks at stealth? 12:43:20 GA: -WORDS ARE NOT FIT FOR IT, WHOEVER I WILL SAY THAT HE TRIED TO INFILTRATE ONE OF THE SECTIONS BY WEARING A GUARD'S UNIFORM, WICH WOULD HAVE BEEN A GREAT IDEA HAD HE NOT PICKED A WOMAN'S OUTFIT- 12:43:44 CG: ... wow 12:43:52 CG: bad luck. 12:44:47 GA: -HE IS NOT THE BEST AT MAKING JUDGEMENT DECISIONS WHILE ON A COMBAT SITUATION, REMNANT OF THE LIVE FIRE TRAINING HE RECIEVED, HE SIMPLY CHANGES HIS DEMEANOR IN A RATHER FACINATING WAY- 12:45:25 CG: Really? How so? 12:47:29 GA: -WHILE HE CAN BE RATHER CALCULATIVE AND SMART WHEN IN A NORMAL SITUATION, HIS MINDSET SIMPLY ADAPTS TO THE DANGER AND REACTS IN A RATHER ODD WAY, I HAVE HEARD HIM RANT ABOUT A WIDE RANGE OF TOPICS WHILE FIGHTING WITH NON-TALKATIVE TARGETS. IT'S AMAZING THE KIND OF CONVERSATION HE CAN GET GOING WITH WHAT APPEARS TO BE A HEAD ON A LANCE.- 12:48:09 CG: Banter and witty rappartay to throw the enemy off guard and unfocused by his antics I imagine. 12:49:02 GA: -IT WOULD BE NORMAL TO ASSUME SO, YES, WHOEVER HE SEEMS RATHER ATTACHED TO "MR. SMOOTHLIPS". THAT IS THE DESIGNATION OF THE DESECRATED HEAD, IF THERE WAS EVER SOME KIND OF DOUBT- 12:49:55 CG: How would you figure a human beings mind to cope with no outside contact other than an artificial intelligence or a parental figure that keeps making up alias's that seem to create further paranoia? 12:50:20 CG: A disembodied head can seem like an honest figure of conversation if it isn't alive to make him feel paranoid with words of lies or deceit. 12:51:49 GA: -HE IS SWITCHING BETWEEN CONVERSATIONS AND SINGING, A RATHER INSPIRATING RENDITION OF "MAD WORLD" BY GAREY JULES IF I MAY ADD- 12:52:03 CG: Sounds like the battle bard. 12:52:12 CG: ...Hmm...Battle Bard... 12:52:23 CG: Not a bad alias for his FLARP character. 12:53:05 CG: can you save a recording of his musical vocals? 12:53:05 GA: -I SHALL MAKE HIM THE RECCOMENDATION, IT CERTAINLY SEEMS BETTER THAN THE ASSIGNATED NAME HIS UNIT GAVE HIM- 12:53:15 CG: and that name being? 12:53:32 GA: -OF COURSE, LET ME SAVE IT INTO A PARTICULAR SERVER- 12:54:58 GA: -ON THE SQUADRON, THEY GIVE EACH OTHER NAMES BASED ON WHAT THEY BRING TO BATTLE. IT APPEARS THAT "THE CHAOS" WAS THE EMOTION PROVIDED BY HIM.- 12:55:11 GA: -THE RECORDING IS DONE, WOULD YOU LIKE A COPY?- 12:55:27 CG: Yes please. 12:55:35 CG: and the chaos... 12:55:54 CG: Which variant language can you analyse to come up with a name that references such? 12:56:13 -- galimatiasArguria GA sends -VOCAL RECORDING- -- 12:56:30 CG: ...Definitely bard material. 12:56:39 CG: Adaptive, creative, musical, and very inspiring to himself and his unit. 12:56:55 GA: -UNSETTLING, THE WORD IS UNSETTLING- 12:58:39 CG: Unsettling? Why? 12:58:46 CG: does his party dislike him? 12:59:55 GA: -NOT EXACTLY, BUT HE INDEED CAUSES A CERTAIN SENTIMENT OF WORRY, HE SEEMS TO BE IDENTIFIED AS A RELIABLE LIABILITY- 01:01:01 CG: There's ways around that. With some training... 01:01:16 CG: He just needs the right outlet that can give his mindset in battle purpose and direction. 01:03:19 CG: If you can't fix it...tailor it... 01:04:45 GA: -IF I MAY INTERRUPT, IT APPEARS HE HAS FALLEN UNCOUNCIOUS, I WOULD HAVE TO LEAVE AND ATTEND HIM- 01:05:12 CG: Good luck. -- galimatiasArguria GA ceased pestering calligraphicGuitarist CG at 01:05 --